


Alltagsstunts

by theskew



Series: Sommerchallenge 2017 [22]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: Rating: P12Team: RapunzelPrompt: Farben: rot (Stoppschild) - für michGenre: Crack...ish?, GenHandlung: Eine Verfolgungsjagd.Länge: ca. 750 WörterA/N: Ich sags ja. Crack geht bei mir nur, wenn es absolut ungeplant ist :D Auch wenn das hier kein 100%iger Crack ist... ein bisschen schon. Doch. Oder?





	Alltagsstunts

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: P12  
> Team: Rapunzel  
> Prompt: Farben: rot (Stoppschild) - für mich  
> Genre: Crack...ish?, Gen  
> Handlung: Eine Verfolgungsjagd.  
> Länge: ca. 750 Wörter  
> A/N: Ich sags ja. Crack geht bei mir nur, wenn es absolut ungeplant ist :D Auch wenn das hier kein 100%iger Crack ist... ein bisschen schon. Doch. Oder?

 

 

Es war ein schöner Nachmittag im September, nicht zu kalt und nicht zu warm und ganz besonders nicht zu nass, also alles in allem ganz angenehm. Thiel würde in diesem Moment am liebsten zuhause auf dem Sofa sitzen und durch die Kanäle zappen – oder eventuell mit Boerne einen Spaziergang machen, schließlich sah der Aasee zu dieser Jahreszeit immer ganz besonders prächtig aus – aber leider war er gerade dabei, durch die halbe Stadt zu rennen, um einen Verbrecher zu verfolgen, was seine Pläne für diesen Nachmittag gewaltig umherwirbelte.  
  
Zwei Mal war ihnen der Kerl bereits durch die Lappen gegangen, ein drittes Mal hatte das gefälligst nicht mehr zu passieren. Nur deshalb hatte er sich dazu hinreißen lassen, sein Mittagessen stehen zu lassen und dem Typen hinterher zu rennen. Er hoffte nur, dass Nadeshda ahnte, wohin sie unterwegs sein würden, und dorthin Verstärkung rief... Alleine wollte er dem nämlich nicht gegenübertreten, jetzt gerade legte er keinen gesteigerten Wert drauf, noch eine Verletzung zu riskieren. Übermorgen wollte er seinen verdienten Urlaub antreten und das gerne auch gesund.  
  
Schlagartig änderte der Mann die Richtung. Das kam... unerwartet, eigentlich hatte Thiel damit gerechnet, dass er in Richtung des Sees rannte, aber jetzt waren sie... Wenn sie in die Richtung weiterliefen, dann kamen sie direkt vor Thiels Haustür vorbei. Mit etwas Glück könnte er sich dann sein Fahrrad schnappen und dann wäre die Verfolgung sehr schnell beendet.  
Und der Kerl sah nicht so aus, als würde er hier irgendwo abbiegen wollen. Thiel hatte ihn gut im Blick, war vielleicht auf fünfzig Metern an ihm dran, aber der andere war genauso schnell wie er und so hielt sich ihr Abstand die Waage. War nur zu hoffen, dass Thiel ihn nicht verlor, wenn er sein Fahrrad holte...  
  
Wo blieb eigentlich Nadeshda mit der Verstärkung?  
  
Thiel spürte langsam aber sicher, wie ihm die Puste ausging. Glücklicherweise schien das seinem Verdächtigen ähnlich zu gehen, denn obwohl Thiel sich sicher war, dass er eigentlich zurückfallen müsste, blieb der Abstand gleich. Und wenn sie in den nächsten hundert Metern nicht abbogen...  
Tatsächlich. Thiel konnte sein Fahrrad bereits sehen, direkt vor dem Hauseingang. Da, wo es immer stand, wenn Boerne ihn morgens mitnahm.  
Er brauchte nur ein paar Sekunden, bis das Schloss offen war. Er ließ es liegen, schwang sich auf das Rad und begegnete Boernes verwirrtem Blick aus dem Fenster, aber gerade war nun mal für Erklärungen keine Zeit. Er musste los.  
  
Wie erwartet war er durch diese Aktion ein wenig weiter zurückgefallen, aber nichts, was ein größeres Problem darstellen würde. Mit dem Rad war er weitaus schneller als der andere zu Fuß und Thiel konnte ihn bequem in geringem Abstand verfolgen. Nur der Zugriff gestaltete sich schwierig, vom Fahrrad aus war er dann doch nur bedingt handlungsfähig. War nur zu hoffen, dass Nadeshda irgendwie Gedanken lesen konnte...  
  
Plötzlich hupte es hinter ihm. Zweimal. Laut. Erschrocken drehte Thiel sich um und – natürlich. Boerne war ihm direkt auf den Fersen. Er konnte aber auch keine Verbrecher verfolgen, ohne dass Boerne irgendwie dabei war, oder?  
  
Boerne gestikulierte zu seinem Handy. Thiel zeigte ihm an, dass er während der Fahrt gefälligst nicht zu telefonieren hatte. Boerne tat es trotzdem. Und noch während Boerne redete, weiteten sich seine Augen. Er zeigte wild hinter Thiel und fuchtelte mit den Armen und als Thiel sich umdrehte, sah er nur noch die großen Buchstaben STOP auf sich zufliegen und dann eine ganze Weile lang nichts mehr.  
  
  
  
Als er im Krankenhaus wieder aufwachte, stand Boerne über ihm. „Sie haben ein Stoppschild überfahren“, erklärte er leichthin. „Oder... eher andersrum. Seien Sie bloß froh darüber, dass dabei nur Ihre Nase kaputt gegangen ist.“  
  
Thiel tastete nach dem Verband und zuckte zurück. Das tat ganz schön weh. Hatte er sich nicht eigentlich nicht mehr verletzen wollen?  
  
Boerne grinste ihn an. „Aber wir haben ihn. Dank Ihrem selbstlosen Einsatz...“  
  
„Sparen Sie sich den Spott.“ Thiel versuchte, verächtlich zu schnauben, aber es klang eher wie ein Röcheln. „Warum bin ich im Krankenhaus?“  
  
„Weil Sie bewusstlos waren.“ Boerne verschränkte die Arme. „Da macht man das so, das sollten Sie eigentlich wissen. Und außerdem haben Sie sich, wie sie vielleicht bemerkt haben, bei Ihrem Manöver die Nase gebrochen. Was wirklich bewundernswert ist, wenn man bedenkt, mit was für einer Geschwindigkeit Sie...“  
  
„Boerne!“ Pausenloses Gerede konnte er jetzt gerade nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen.  
  
„Ist gut.“ Boerne seufzte. „Dann ziehen Sie sich mal wieder um und ich veranlasse währenddessen Ihre Entlassung.“  
  
Thiel nickte.  
  
„Und den Rest erzähle ich Ihnen dann im Auto.“

 

 


End file.
